Twist in the Night
by I'mANoNameLoser
Summary: What happens when Amy's date goes terribly wrong and she has no one left to call except for a certain goofy and immature coworker of hers? How will the nights events unfold?
1. Chapter 1

_ Who to call? Who to call? _Amy thought as she stood alone in the cold streets of New York. Rosa was at her sister's place out of town. Boyle was still injured. Jeffords was probably with his family. And Holt was just out of the question. Which means there was only one person left. Jake Peralta.

"I can't believe I am actually going to do this." But she had to. It was cold and she was alone. She pressed her phone to her ear as the number dialed through.

"Hello?" Jake answered. She took a few breaths before answering back.

"Hey Jake, do you think could come pick me up?" She heard a deep chuckle from the other end.

"Wow. What happened that you have to ask ME for help? And since when do you call me Jake?" As soon as the question was received, Amy started thinking about the night's events, and as she thought about it more and more, she started to cry. Jake soon became aware that this was not the time for jokes.

"Amy, are you crying? It's alright; I'll come pick you up right away. Where are you?" Jake asked, but instead of hearing an address he just heard incoherent words and some blubbering.

"Okay, just text me the address. I'll be there in as soon as possible." Jake told her.

True to his words, he arrived in less than 10 minutes to the place Amy had texted him. By the time he go there, she had composed herself. She sat in the front seat but avoided his gaze. Her cheeks were flushed. She was clearly embarrassed, but Jake couldn't take his eyes off of her. They sat that way for a while until Jake decided the silence was becoming uncomfortable.

"So you wanna get some ice cream?" Jake mentally slapped himself. _Why did I ask her that? She probably wants to go home. _Jake thought. Amy turned to him with confusion spread all over her face. Then her pursed lips formed into a light smile.

"Sure. Why not?" She responded. It was now Jake's turn to be confused, but he nodded of course because he offered.

They headed 2 blocks down to an ice cream shop that was just closing. Jake argued with the manager who eventually let them in only if they ate their ice cream elsewhere.

Amy was unusually quiet. By now she would have argued with Jake over 7 different topics.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened?" Amy was hoping to avoid that question but she knew Jake deserved an answer.

"I obviously owe you an explanation. I'll start from where my horrid date began." She pause, but soon went into detail to explain her long night to Jake.

**Flashback**

_ Amy was standing in the restaurant where she was to meet with her date, Josh. She had nervous feeling in her stomach, but she ignored it as butterflies and excitement. She was obviously nervous about meeting someone she had met online but there was more to it. She just didn't know what it was._

_After her date, she realized she had nothing to be worried about. The date went perfectly fine and Josh was no less than a gentleman should be. Or so Amy thought. After her date, Amy and Josh had gone for a little stroll out in the dark. Amy was unknowingly led into a small alley with nobody there. She then realized that something was wrong. She tried turning back around but a hand grabbed her wrist._

"_Where do you think you're going sweetie?" The voice gave her shivers. She turned around to see a gun pointing to her head. She tried reaching for the gun in her purse, but Josh's grimy voice stopped her again._

"_What do you think you're reaching for? Give me the purse or I shoot." Amy hesitated to give it to him._

"_I SAID GIVE IT TO ME! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOOT?" The hesitation disappeared and the only thing left was fear. Amy quickly gave him her purse and he started to back away with the gun still pointed at her head. _

"_Don't come back for your car hun, it's already gone." With that he bolted out of the alley and into the cruel, grim night._

* * *

Jake couldn't believe what had happened to Amy. He had always seen her as the tough, independent girl who could protect herself but today he saw a vulnerable side to her. He wanted to put his hand on her leg for comfort but opted for her shoulder instead. She smiled at him.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter. I'm a cop. I'll just file a report in tomorrow. We'll find him no time." Jake was uncertain but agreed anyways. He didn't want to argue with her after such rough night.

"So should I drop you off at home?" Jake asked. Amy shook her head.

"Actually can you drop me off at my brother's place? My keys were in my purse." Jake thought over it a bit but then came to an idea.

"Why don't you just crash at my place? I live 2 minutes away from here. You seem tired anyways." Amy pondered on the idea but decided against it.

"It's alright. I'll take a taxi to my brother's place, I've bothered you enough." She replied with sincerity. She opened his car door to leave but Jake stopped her.

"Don't be silly Santiago, just come stay over at my place. I promise I won't try anything. Unless, you want me to." He said with a wink. She smirked and closed the car door.

"Fine, but if you try anything it will not be good for your health."

* * *

**How is it? Please be nice. It's my first story. Also I'll try to update every Wednesday but I have exams coming up so please don't be mad if I can't update regularly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and all! I'm so happy people are actually liking it. So this chapter is much shorter than the last one but I promise I'll try and make the other chapters longer. I also tried adding humor but yea didn't really work out. :P On to the story. Enjoy!**

Jake looked calm on the outside but inside, he was freaking out. He didn't want Amy to see his messy apartment. _Why do I care so much about what Santiago thinks? She already knows I'm the sloppiest person known to earth. _Jake thought to himself as they rode the elevator up. Jake then realized it was less about Amy seeing his messy apartment, but more about having her over at his place. This time he didn't even need one of Boyle's truth bombs to realize. But unknown to Jake, Amy was feeling just as nervous as he was.

_Why am I so nervous? We're just friends/coworkers. _For some reason the word _friends _stung a bit and she had no idea why.

"So are you just gonna sleep to out in the hall? I can assure you that I can find you a comfortable seating arrangement in here. You just have to come in." Jakes voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she realized that she was standing right outside of his apartment. It wasn't the cleanest place she's ever seen but as a cop, she has definitely seen much worse. Her eyes suddenly directed to the pile of laundry mounding near the couch. Right on top she saw the shorts Jake had worn to their "date". She smiled to herself. She pointed her head towards the mess of boxers lying around.

"Classy Peralta." She said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well you know, I try my best. I'm pretty sure those are clean though. I think." Jake replied with a nervous chuckle. Amy couldn't help but smirk.

"So I'll take the couch, you can take the bed in my room. It's just over there." Jake told Amy, but she just shook her head.

"No it's alright; I'll sleep on the couch." Amy felt bad enough about bothering him so late, even though she would never tell him that, she wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous Santiago. I can take the couch. Plus it's so comfortable." Jake replied while jumping and lying down on the couch. As soon as he landed on the couch, a spring popped out in the middle. Amy again, raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, Peralta that looks very comfortable." She replied with a sarcastic tone. Suddenly an idea sprang into her head, but she was uncertain about presenting her idea to him.

"I mean… If you want… we could… only of you want to… we could share your bed?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but with her nervous tone, she couldn't help it. Jake decided he couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He stood up and inched his way closer to Amy.

"What are you suggesting Santiago, that we share the same bed?" Jake had burst Amy's personal bubble and his face was a just a couple inches away from her from hers. Jake wore a big smirk, knowing he'd won at whatever game he had just started. But Amy couldn't let him succeed. She straightened her back and started moving closer to Jake.

"Actually that was what I was suggesting. But I guess you don't want to, so you can sleep on the _comfortable_ couch and I'll take the bed." Amy smiled triumphantly. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad about the sleeping arrangements. She then turned on her heel and headed for the bathroom with satisfaction written all over her face. Jake was left trying to figure out how the tables turned.


End file.
